emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7964 (17th October 2017)
Plot Paddy and Rhona are discussing Vanessa's sexuality when they witness Vanessa and Daz climbing out of the camper van still in yesterday's clothes. Leyla calls in at the factory insisting she needs to see Priya. Jai questions what Leyla is doing pulling a stunt like that. Leyla apologises and admits she went too far. Chrissie asks Rebecca for Kath's phone number. Jai leads Priya to Tenant House where Leyla is waiting. Priya is annoyed but Jai and Megan leave sleeping Eliza with Leyla and Priya whilst they sort out their differences. Robert tries to give himself some breathing space by reporting to Lawrence that Chrissie has been putting Rebecca under pressure regarding the new investor. In the café, DS Benton is talking to the villagers about Emma when Pete walks in. Pete reminds DC Benton that he and Ross are the victims in all of this. Chrissie can't find anything online for 'Rug Tree Bonds'. Lachlan is suspicious about how Rebecca acquired the investment contract. Touchy Rebecca hands Chrissie Kath's number. Lawrence walks in as Chrissie and Rebecca are squabbling. He orders Chrissie to back off, trusting Rebecca to handle things on her own. Leyla apologises to Priya for yesterday. Priya insists if she could take back sleeping with Pete, she would. Leyla explains she has been let down by men so many times, she could've expected it from Pete, but not from her best friend. As she gets up to leave, Priya notices Eliza is having a fit. Chrissie bumps into Robert and tells him she has been taken off the investment so he can stop pretending he cares about Rebecca. Nicola watches a video of Dotty that Laurel has posted on social media which makes Jai realise Eliza isn't as advanced for her age. Vanessa reveals to Rhona that nothing happened between her and Daz. Rhona questions how different Vanessa felt when she was with Charity compared to Daz. With Eliza en route to hospital, Leyla and Priya make up. Tracy pops round to Dale View to give Pete and Ross the collection money for Finn's funeral. When Tracy leaves, Ross asks Pete what they'll do about Emma's funeral. At the scrapyard, Kath updates Robert on her call from Chrissie and Robert gives her instructions ahead of the contract signing tomorrow. Vanessa notes she's had more crushes on women than men. At the hospital, Leyla, Priya and Frank arrive to support Jai and Megan. Dr Ashraf informs the worried parents that they'll do a scan on Eliza's brain tomorrow to see if the seizure has caused brain damage, and if there is another seizure, Eliza may have to be on medication for life. Megan inquires if this could have something to do with cerebral palsy but Dr Ashraf can't say much more at this stage. Megan's instincts tell her this is the start of cerebral palsy but Jai wants to keep thinking positively. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) *Kath - Claire Cage *Dr Ashraf - Gary Pillai *Paramedic - David Campbell (uncredited) Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Tenant House - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Hotten General Hospital - Paediatric ward Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,810,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes